


Fly High

by KiaMianara



Series: The Difficulties of being stuck on a mud ball [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Brother Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, mobbing, overcoming of fears, rivality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaMianara/pseuds/KiaMianara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silverbolt was used to his brothers making fun of him, but this time they went too far. Didn't mean he would let them get hurt, though.<br/>(no where near as dark as the tags suggest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly High

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea around the time I wrote “I always wonder” (means 2008) and somehow it eveloped from there.  
> Could be read as a follow up, but works just as well on it's own.
> 
> I'm completely ignoring the usual outline of cities here, as well as the average stability of roofs.

* * *

 

`Embarrassed´ didn’t even come near to describing how Silverbolt felt, trapped on the roof of one of the highest skyscrapers of the world. His gestalt brothers circling over him had long gone from semi encouraging him to just fly down to making fun of his unusual and completely irrational fear of highs – after luring him up here in the first place, one might add – and the Protectobots down on the street didn’t seem to be less amused, but most of them at least tried to be polite about it.

 

“You know, I’m used to get kitties out of trees by now, but this is a bit over kill, don’t you think?” Hot Spot joked when Fireflight set him down across from the Concorde, but he did it good natured and without any blame in his voice. The phobia was after all not Silverbolt’s fault, although he had to admit it was indeed extremely amusing at times, or would be, if it weren’t for the other being terrified. Being stuck so high up that falling down would be potentially lethal even for their kind certainly didn’t help either.

 

“Why don’t you just quit? Starscream would be a better leader than you.”

 

“That was low, Slingshot, even for you” Air Raid of all mechs scolded, seeing their leader wince. He also had made fun of Silverbolt, but he believed certain lines shouldn’t be crossed and this was one of them, especially since the Decepticon-seekers in general were a running joke among them.

 

“Shouldn’t you be back at base already and report to Prowl?” Hot Spot added glaring draggers at the fliers, who, as to be expected with the threat of Prime’s SIC hanging in the air, left very fast, as did the remaining Protectobots when the fire truck asked them to let him handle the situation alone.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Don’t mention it. Let’s just get you down here before they remember Prowl is in Europe.”

 

Silverbolt nodded, but didn’t move otherwise, still clinking to the staircase entrance.

 

“Silver, you need to let go first.”

 

“I c-can’t.”

 

“Of course you can. The roof is big and stable enough to support both our weights without problems and you know I wouldn’t do anything without your consent.”

 

The Aerialbot didn’t even try to argue with that. He was rather picky about whom he trusted so far away from the ground, but he _did_ trust Hot Spot. The other gestalt leader was always out of competition on that front _and_ he was able to wait patiently for Silverbolt to calm down. Granted, most would never consider the energetic Protectobot able to be patient and calm, but they didn’t know he would do almost everything for the winged mech either.

 

Right now Silverbolt needed a calm presence, so Hot Spot would be calm; nothing more simple then that.

 

When the other had finally let go, although still warily, the fire truck reached for Silverbolt’s servo and pulled their foreheads together, giving the Aerialbot a bit more time to relax before he began to speak again.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“You know I trust you with my very spark.”

 

“But do you trust me enough to offline your optics and your altigraph and let me guide you down like that?”

 

Silverbolt hesitated.

 

“You think when I don’t _see_ how high up we are I won’t panic when we jump from roof to roof?”

 

“When you say it like that it’s bound to sound like a bad idea.”

 

Again the Concorde hesitated, his optics never leaving the blue oceans ahead.

 

“ ... Is there any other way that doesn’t include calling my brothers or Skyfire?” he sighed, already knowing the answer, but it was still worth a try.

 

“We could wait for Screamer and his goons.”

 

“That’s even less than unhelpful.”

 

Hot Spot just smiled and started to scratch the other’s neck, one of the more sensible spots of the Aerialbot that had often aided the process of relaxing him and so it did this time. His optics off-lined and the Protectobot knew he had won when they remained that way.

 

“Lead the way before I get second thoughts.”

 

In no time the fire truck was back to his usual energetic self and pulled Silverbolt up before he could step back on his decision.

 

One arm around his hip, fingers teasing a seam there from time to time to keep the other distracted Hot Spot started to jump from roof to roof, making process only slowly, but constantly and surprisingly Silverbolt came to enjoy the short flights after the first rush of panic had ebbed away and left dents in Hot Spot’s armour.

 

It indeed helped not to constantly be aware how high up they really were; he could just pretend they were not jumping from roof to roof but maybe from hill to hill or something equally near to the ground and like all of his frame kin he _did_ enjoy flying after all and Hot Spot would never let him down in any sense of the saying, which was actually the most comforting thing to know in this whole affair.

 

The other’s remark that they were done came almost too soon.

 

“How did you manage to get up there in the first place?”

 

The Aerialbot followed the outstretched arm with his optics all the way up to the tallest building and its roof. It was a justified question, but he did not have an answer except for a whining sound and a shiver running through his whole body that wasn’t caused by the other team leader for once.

 

Hot Spot couldn’t stop the amused chuckle when he saw the Concorde’s face and took Silverbolt’s hand in his to walk him to the Ark. A rescue mission was after all only over when the damsel in distress – not that he would ever call the other that out loud – was safe at home and they generally didn’t have enough time to themselves to miss up on this opportunity.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

It was only a mere week later when the Aerialbots as well as the Protectobots were caught in a battle with the Decepticons for the simple reason that the enemy’s gestalt-teams were involved as well. Everything else, however, was less simple.

 

Because of the rooftop accident the atmosphere between the five planes had been tense the entire time, which had peaked in a rather nasty argument just this morning. Now they couldn’t even find the will to at least try to merge to Superion, which left them fighting each on their own.

 

That they survived at all was only thanks to Defensor’s efforts, but he couldn’t protect them and watch his own back all the time, so the fatal hit by his archenemy, Devastator, was bound to happen sooner than later.

 

Defensor was forced to separate. Disorientated the Protectobots fell to the ground, except for Hot Spot, who was snapped out of the air by Starscream and forced to join him and his wingmates in a game of `Catch the Autobot´, while his brothers ran danger to get smashed by Devastator and Menasor went after the now truly defenceless Aerialbots.

 

And that was when Silverbolt snapped.

 

Given how his brothers had insulted him this morning and far too often before and how they always tried to freeze out Hot Spot when they tried to spent some private time – not, that the other Protectobots were much more happy with their relationship, but at least they respected their decision – he would have had all reason to just let them get kicked around a bit. That, however, wouldn’t change a thing and they still were his brothers and his lover’s brothers and he had already been well beyond being fed up with everything without the seekers endangered said lover.

 

What was a mech to do but to find a vent?

 

Skywarp looked more than just shocked when he suddenly found the Concorde sitting on his back, twisting his wings.

 

“Set . him . down!”

 

One had to be downright stupid to act against the order of someone with such a murderous glare as Silverbolt had right now, and, although everyone was aware that Skywarp wasn’t exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, he seemed set on proving that he wasn’t necessarily stupid, just plain old suicidal.

 

“You want him? Catch him!” he grinned back and threw Hot Spot to Thundercracker.

 

Silverbolt followed after, but not without bending the black and purple jet’s wings into uselessness first and sending him crashing into Devastator’s face. The large Decepticon lost balance and fell onto his back, which saved the Protectobots from a rather undignified end as Cybertronian sized stamps, but the Autobot flier didn’t wait for that outcome when already he targeted Thundercracker.

 

The blue jet – being much smarter than his now grounded companion – instantly dropped Hot Spot, hoping to escape the vengeful Aerialbot, but was literally shot down nonetheless, distracting in his fall Menasor long enough for Air Raid and Slingshot to get out of the combiner’s range and escape certain deactivation – a combination of luck and even more luck, because Silverbolt had actually paid no attention to where Thundercracker would fall. He had simply shot him down.

 

Now Starscream had again gotten hold of the fire truck and, having recognised the personal interest Silverbolt had in the Protectobot’s wellbeing and knowing of the Concorde’s acrophobia, he circled higher to buy time and figure out how to use this new gained knowledge to his advantage, but he hadn’t taken into account how far the Aerialbot would go for his mate.

 

If nothing else, the seeker learned this day to _never_ underestimate Silverbolt ever again, nor try to use Hot Spot against him, because without hesitation (and altigraph, because he had learned more from the skyscraper accident than staying always aware just where he was following his brothers) the other flier was on Starscream’s heels, dodging easily the hastily and thus badly aimed shots fired in his direction, before out manoeuvring Megatron’s second, making the self-proclaimed ruler of the sky look like a greenhorn. As a result the aerial commander of the Decepticons spiralled down without visible control, while Hot Spot fell like a rock, Silverbolt right behind him, catching the other barley in time to pull up again and prevent them from shattering on the ground. Then he landed gracefully shortly after, both mechs glad to just stand for the moment.

 

Being ground bound Hot Spot had had a certain respect of highs before, but now he found himself fully able understand why Silverbolt feared them. It was less the high itself than the imagination of falling all the way down and crash and he _had_ just fallen and almost crashed, and it would still be too soon, if he _never_ had to make that experience again.

 

The Protectobot was about to voice his gratitude when he noticed Starscream aiming at them with his infamous null-rays. Shouting a warning he pushed them both aside and shot back, hitting the seeker square the chest and effectively knocking him out.

 

Silverbolt starred at the blackened marks where they had stood only a moment ago.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You’re kidding me, right?”

 

“That was slagging _awesome_!” Slingshot interrupted, for once running, not flying, to them, the other Aerialbots right behind him. Somewhere else on the battlefield Megatron once again ordered retreat and his troops followed him.

 

“I mean, have you seen his face?” he continued, gesticulating to the sky, but Silverbolt didn’t show his irritation about just who exactly the other was talking about. It was of little consequence considering he had just gotten warmed up with being royally pissed off.

 

“Oh really, _awesome_?” he replied, gritting his dental plates. “Last time I checked you, along with everyone else, announced you would rather follow Starscream; what happened that I’m suddenly so _awesome_? Did you remember Optimus Prime made me his aerial commander for a reason? Oh, wait, you should have known that before, so it must be because I proved I actually _know_ what I’m doing, even though I prefer to stay near the ground, as I have done before, so how long will you remember it this time? A few hours, maybe even a day or a week? You always forget it eventually, so what should be different now? I’m so sick of you guys and your antics. You think you can do better without me? Fine. I’m moving out. I _know_ there are some spare rooms in the Ark.”

 

He stomped away, but didn’t get far before Fireflight attached himself to his back.

 

“Please don’t go. We’re sorry.”

 

“You are right. We should have treated you with the respect you deserve as our brother and leader instead of picking on you just because your fears are more obviously than ours.”

 

“Yeah, that was really stupid of us. Who would have thought you had it in you?”

 

Silverbolt raised an optic ridge and Air Raid clobbered Slingshot for the inappropriate comment.

 

“Can’t you at least think before you speak when you try to _apologise_?”

 

“I haven’t heard you saying _anything_ so far” the Harrier mumbled, but did indeed properly apologies for running his big mouth again.

 

“We promise to improve ourselves, just ... don’t give us up yet, ‘key? One more chance?”

 

“You mean you will respect my decisions and follow my orders for a change?” the Concorde asked doubtfully. He didn’t really want to leave, not forever at least – they _were_ his brothers after all and he knew half the time they didn’t actually want to hurt him – but they really made it tempting. Still, all four fliers promised to be better without hesitation.

 

“And my relationship with Hot Spot?”

 

Now the Aerialbots hesitated.

 

“We don’t have to like it, do we?”

 

“I never asked for that, but can you respect our privacy?”

 

“Well, I guess we can do that. I mean, it’s not like you’d suddenly stop caring for us.”

 

Silverbolt frowned in surprise. They thought he would abandon them for him? Hadn’t it occurred them that _maybe_ he rather spend his free time away from them, because they constantly made fun of him? Seriously?

 

A short side glace from Skydrive revealed Slingshot to be the origin of that fear, or at least the one affected the most by it and the Concorde had to admit that it actually did make sense. Slingshot had a tendency to blow things out of proportion because of unresolved issues that could have been long since resolved, if the mech would just once run that big mouth of his when it mattered, instead of masking it with false bravado!

 

Well, one issue after the other.

 

“Not because of that” Silverbolt replied, but left the threat open to consider it should they ever dare to treat him like that again.

 

“So you’re staying?” Fireflight asked hopefully, giving the Concorde the big baby-blue puppy eyes that would probably even make Megatron’s spark melt.

 

“Yes, I’m staying, but” he stalled the cheering. “Only, if there are some drastic changes in your behaviour towards me and Hot Sport and, if I return to a clean room for once.”

 

The other Aerialbots looked at each other in horror.

 

“Can we have a head start?”

 

Silverbolt nodded and his brothers hurried back to the Ark at full speed.

 

“I think you let them off too easy” Hot Spot smiled, stepping to the other’s side.

 

“Easy? Have you seen our quarters recently? They will need _months_ to just get out of the doorway” the Aerialbot replied completely serious (and actually honest), making the other chuckle. Then suddenly Silverbolt’s legs gave in, but he fell in the waiting arms of his lover.

 

“That took longer than I expected” the fire truck noted, letting them both slip to the ground.

 

“Very supporting, really.”

 

The Concorde shook like a leave.

Had he just done _that_ up _there_? He must have, if the pride Hot Spot looked at him with was any evidence.

 

“So you want support? Well, I’ll _give_ you support!” the other announced and pulled the Aerialbot in a passionate kiss of the kind they usually spared for private moments.

 

“Thanks for saving my chassis. I was almost scared up there for a moment or two.”

 

“You would have done the same.”

 

“True, but I wouldn’t have looked half as good doing it as you did, lack of wings and all” Hot Spot replied, motioning to First Aid that they both were perfectly fine and they should go ahead without him. Silverbolt didn’t even notice, but after a while the Protectobot leader suggested they should go home now, as well.

 

“They will probably want to throw you a party for grounding the seeker trine and Devastator all on your own and such.”

 

“Emphasis lies on `go´ and I don’t think I can move just yet.”

 

“Suit yourself. I’m perfectly content to stay like this.”

 

Hot Spot tightened his grip on the other. Why should he mind having his lover in his arms after all?

 

His gaze went up to the sky and tried to calculate how long they would probably have to stay like this, if he told Silverbolt that he just had flown voluntarily higher than that skyscraper he couldn’t get down from on his own the other time. They didn’t get nearly enough alone time anyway in his opinion, but hopefully that would change from now on. His lover’s brothers had promised after all and, if there was one thing the Aerialbots and the Protectobots had in common, it was their will to keep promises.

 

**END**


End file.
